Kiznaiver Songfic
by SongficSenpai
Summary: I rewrote the lyrics to musical songs and various other songs to fit the characters and situations of Kiznaiver.
1. All Will Love

Note: This songfic is based off of the last episode of Kiznaiver, it is about Noriko working through her issues with Katsuhira's help. (This chapter is linked with the next chapter)

The original song is "All That's Known" from Spring Awakening. In this part Noriko is singing about her inner thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiznaiver or Spring Awakening in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **All Will Love**

* * *

(Inner monologue of the 5 repeated under the song)

Children: Noriko, free our pain please, we can bare it and we hate hurting you

The Kiznaiver, experiment is over, don't suffer

As your friends, we love you, save yourself

We just want to play with you now, go back to the fun times before

You're not alone, let us help you too, It's ok Noriko

* * *

Nori: All will love, we'll achieve it through science

Experiment, retry until we find it

You push them, and soon they grow to hate you

And everything you do becomes another bad about you

They cannot trust in the system

Wars go on, and people think this is useless

Love is suspect, trust impossible

And I'm left all alone, until I must train a new group

But I know, this is so important

Just by taking pain away, and saving them

Still I wish I could save all my friends

Instead of waiting for this

On we go, creating new Kiznaivers

Make it work, and finally set my friends free

I'm trying, to make the world all loving

The love that a child feels for everyone they've known

I'll save them, just save them

They're waiting, and one day all will love

I'll save them, just save them

They're waiting, just waiting

And one day all will love


	2. Those You Love

Note: This songfic is based off of the last episode of Kiznaiver, it is about Noriko working through her issues with Katsuhira's help. (This chapter is linked with the previous chapter)

The original song is "Those You've Known" from Spring Awakening. In this part Chidori and Katsuhira are singing to Noriko.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kiznaiver or Spring Awakening in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

 **Those You Love**

Katsuhira: Those you've known, and love still stand beside you

All alone, you take on all of their pain

Without them, you're afraid you'll be alone

But friendship and not pain, is what binds us all around you

Chidori: Those you love may carry your pain with them

Through it all, they'll always be there for you

Still you don't know, how much you can hurt them

And everything you forgive still hurts down in their hearts

Katsuhira/Chidori: Though you fear they'll leave you far behind/Though I've been there for him

You bear their pain by yourself, and don't let them/The sorrows, my heart knows

Still you are connected by heart and mind/He loves you, you know

And you don't need the System/He's your home, be his home

Katsuhira & Chidori: Those you love and know will stand behind you

Not alone, they will share all your feelings

They love you, you need not feel their pain now

They saved you from your lonely life, and won't let you go back now

Nori: I'm alone, but I will save them from pain

Though it's dark, my love keeps me going

My hope too, of all of them returning

We'll play together once again and I won't be alone

* * *

(Same Time)

Katsuhira: Trust yourself, we share a strong bond.

Kiznaiver, you need not feel our pain

Still you know to trust your love and mine

I'll make sure you, are not alone

Nori: I save them, from all pain

I'm falling, but somehow I stay strong

Please let me, just let me

I'm saving, through feeling

Chidori: Though I've been there

The sorrows, my heart knows

I know now

He's your home, you're his home

* * *

Nori: I'll let go of their pain, trust in our bond

I will keep them close in my heart

When they're happy, when they're sad, when they're confused

I will listen and support my friends

I'll trust in my friends

I'll borrow their strength

And I'll release their pain now

Not alone

Not alone

I've walked with their pain

Katsuhira: Not alone

Nori: I'll never leave them alone

Katsuhira: Not alone

Nori: Never leave them alone

Katsuhira: Not alone

Nori: Never leave them alone

You love me, just stay here

Please save me

Please save me

And one day all will love


End file.
